Destrozando una cadena
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Dicho técnicamente, eran una cadena. Ya un triángulo amoroso era suficiente. Si tres eran multitud, ¿qué eran cinco personas enamoradas entre sí? Lo único que quería Holanda era terminar de una vez por todas con ese círculo vicioso y conquistar por fin a la persona que amaba. Holanda/Portugal
1. Prólogo

_Jeloú mai pipl ?) _

_Ya, Inglaterra, ¡era sólo una broma! D:_

_Ahora sí -carraspea-_

_¡Moi moi! n.n_

_Sí, ya sé que tengo que continuar otros fics, pero me enredé hoy con esta pareja y..._

_¿Escribirás cada día un nuevo fic con cada pareja que te guste? -Islandia, metido-_

_n.n No... -titubea-_

_Pero ya subiste de EstIre, SebKor, ¡y no hablemos de tu LietPol abandonado! -Noruega que sigue a su hermanito- Además, te falta continuar el Gakuen Hetalia, y el de la Codicia..._

_n.n -uno, dos, tres...-_

_Y ya sé que quieres subir sobre AusZea, y también sobre GerIta y PruAus, y quieres hacer uno de los nórdicos -sigue con la lista-_

_n.n ... -siete, ocho, nueve, diez...- ¡QUE ES MI FANFICTION CARAJO Y USTEDES NO VAN A DECIDIR QUÉ DIANTRES PUBLICO!_

_... -se asustaron-_

_Bueno, ya lo sé, no soy muy responsable con los fics, pero no me pueden decir que no continúo ninguno porque sí los sigo n.n _

_Hoy me saqué un 3 en Cívica y me deprimí, así que tenía que subir algo bello :3_

_SI ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTO, MARITA, SABÉ QUE SOS UNA RE MIL P*TA DE MIERDA Y GRACIAS POR EL 3, EH, CÓMO QUERÉS QUE ME SAQUE UN 10 SI NO EXPLICÁS UN CARAJO Y TE PIDO QUE LO HAGAS, PERO ME HACÉS SSHT SHHHT COMO SI FUERA UNO DE LOS PERROS DE CÉSAR. TREMENDA P*TA SOS EH._

_Ah, ahora la profesora paseaba por FF y lo leía ._. _

_Naaah, estoy segura de que no n.n_

_**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, SUS REPOLLOS SÍ.**  
_

_Rating M por las cosas que van a suceder más adelante, así no lo tengo que cambiar (paaaaaja :D)_

_¡Al fic!_

* * *

Eran una cadena.

Holanda suspiró, mordisqueando levemente la pipa, y contempló distraídamente los aros de humo que se elevaban por el aire.

Dicho técnicamente, eran una cadena. Empecemos por él mismo: estaba enamorado de Portugal. ¿Todo bien hasta ahí, no? Pero agreguemos que éste estaba loquito por España. Bueno, un triángulo amoroso, algo no muy fuera de lo común. Pero este España, seguía a Romano, o Italia del Sur, como queráis llamarle. ¿Y Romano? De acuerdo, no se sabía exactamente (no era muy cariñoso que digamos), así que dejemos en que estaba enamorado de sí mismo. ¡Ah! No debía olvidarse de Bélgica, su propia hermana, que aunque era bastante discreta, sabía perfectamente que suspiraba por él, y ya desde pequeños. Incluso Polonia, cuando había ido al puerto para comprarle pescado, le había comentado que en un sitio web llamado FanFiction (¡todavía no entendía qué demonios era eso!), habían escrito ciertas cosas sobre ellos dos. Cosas… románticas. A pesar de que se había mostrado indiferente, a punto estuvo de escupir la pipa de la sorpresa, y después, del rechazo. ¡¿Cómo iba a estar con su propia hermana?! Bueno, no era porque no aceptara el incesto (vamos, ¡la relación de Inglaterra y el gringo estaba en boca de todos! Y no era desagradable la idea), pero ella no le agradaba como, uhm, pareja. Es decir, estaba todo perfecto como familiar, pero amor más allá de lo fraternal, nada. Incluso era un hermano mayor que le daba bastantes libertades (en realidad la dejaba hacer lo que quería), no como otros que se ponían una furia si se relacionaban con cierto alemán (en el caso de Italia, que recibía retos cada dos por tres). Por él, que Bélgica hiciera lo que quisiera mientras lo dejara en paz.

¡Pero justo tenía que venir a perseguirlo a él!

El holandés frunció el ceño (un poco más, siempre estaba enfurruñado), molesto, y se acomodó la bufanda. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban tranquilo y se metían en sus asuntos? Él tenía problemas más importantes que resolver. Por ejemplo, qué hacer para llamar la atención del simpático y lindo portugués que en ese momento estaría hablando animadamente con su hermano (otro caso nuevo de incesto), o jugando a algo, y estaría muy cerca del español, tan cerca que sus pieles podrían rozarse y…

¡No! Holanda sacudió la cabeza con cierto enojo. No debía pensar en esas cosas. Aunque España era muy tirado a los abrazos y ese tipo de demostraciones-de-cariño-demasiado-cariñosas (que hasta a veces podrían llegar a ser muy babosas, al menos a sus ojos), no se aprovecharía de su pequeño hermano. ¿No se aprovecharía…?

-¡Hoolanda~!

El aludido apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocer la voz antes de que su familiar se le echara por la espalda, encerrándolo en un meloso abrazo. Él casi se atraganta con la pipa.

-¿Cómo estás, hermanito~? –canturreó, balanceándose hacia los lados sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo que lo obligaba a moverse él también, presa de dos brazos que parecían tenazas.

-Suéltame, Bélgica –ordenó el holandés. Creía que no había que andar con rodeos con ella. Al menos el amor que le inspiraba a ésta tenía sus ventajas: la belga obedeció y lo soltó, para luego sentarse a su lado en el banco, muy derechita y correcta, como un perro entrenado. –Dime cuántas veces te he dicho que NO me abrazaras.

La rubia adoptó una expresión de infantil irritación.

-Muchas –aceptó. –Pero hermanito, ¡las personas que se quieren se abrazan…! –protestó.

-La mayoría –corrigió Holanda, levantándose y dándose la vuelta, fingiendo ignorar los ojos verdes que ahora tenía clavados en la espalda. De verdad, ¿por qué demonios no le dejaban en paz? Si al menos fuera el portugués quien le diera esas muestras de cariño… El solo pensar en ello le hizo sonrojarse levemente.

Bélgica, por su parte, lo imitó y lo siguió, incansable.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué eres tan arisco, hermanito~ -continuó quejándose, mientras caminaba junto a él cruzada de brazos, intentando ablandar con su bronca falsa al rubio. Éste ni siquiera se inmutó. –Venga, ¡al menos tienes que aceptar que…

-¿Que qué? –preguntó el holandés desafiándola.

-¡Que a ti te gustan los abrazos!

Holanda se detuvo tan repentinamente que su hermana frenó cuatro pasos más allá, y luego lo miró sorprendida. Los ojos holandeses le devolvieron la misma mirada.

-No me gustan –replicó luego de parpadear y comenzar a avanzar nuevamente. Bajó la vista. No, los abrazos no le gustaban, salvo los que se imaginaba que podrían ser de…

-¡Portugal!

-¿Eh? –levantó la vista de golpe, aturdido porque alguien siguiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Pero no, era tan solo el descerebrado español que llamaba a su compañero, que acudió rápidamente a él, lanzándose directamente a sus brazos. Los del español lo rodearon y lo estrecharon con un poco de fuerza, mientras que los del portugués lo apretaron con timidez y amor. Holanda gruñó como un perro, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. La belga se percató de esto y miró varias veces a su hermano, luego a los otros dos, y de nuevo a su hermano. Mas cuando abrió la boca para preguntar algo, el rubio siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso a la escena y demostrando que le daba lo mismo. Sin embargo, pateó todas las piedritas que encontró por el camino.

vVv

-Entonces, Portugal, ¿has visto qué buenos son los tomates este año? –comentó España alegremente.

-¡Sí! –asintió el otro, mostrando su acuerdo, con ojos brillantes.

El español le había invitado a su casa para ver los tomates y charlar un rato. En ese momento estaba cargando con una cesta repleta de éstos, que tenían un vivo color rojo y se veían "saludables", como le gustaba señalar al mayor. Portugal coincidía y escuchaba atentamente, abriendo sus ojos verdes de par en par cuando había algo que le interesaba más sobre el tema o cuando le daban la oportunidad de probar uno de los tomates. Pero lo que en realidad le maravillaba era el español en sí, sus ojos del mismo color que los suyos, pero más intensos; su cuerpo fuerte y seguro, su cabello castaño desordenado y su voz alegre y cálida, tan agradable como su personalidad. España no era perfecto, pero el portugués así lo veía. Cada imperfección formaba su perfección.

Pero lo perfecto es inalcanzable. Portugal era consciente de que aquel era un amor no correspondido, pero prefería enterrar el tema y hacer como que todo iba como de costumbre, pasando los días alegre y enérgico. Aún así, no podía evitar, en sus momentos de soledad, recordarse que no podría estar más cerca de él.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña cosa (quizá era simple paranoia) que lo estaba molestando en los últimos días, como una mosca zumbando en el oído.

Era el holandés.

Portugal lo había conocido como el enemigo de su hermano mayor, así que rápidamente lo había etiquetado bajo malvado; mas cuando pasó el tiempo y creció supo que todos los países se peleaban alguna vez, y que eso no significara que no tuvieran buenas intenciones. Así que optó por intentar formar una imagen de Holanda desde cero. No fue muy difícil saber sobre su personalidad: cerrado, arisco y frío, un tipo que sólo se interesaba en el dinero y su pipa. Ah, y su bufanda. Fin. El portugués decidía mantenerse a distancia, por miedo a que le hiciera algo si lo molestaba.

Igualmente, eso no era lo extraño.

Parecía que cuanto más lejos estuviera de él, más se molestaba. Aunque se hacía un poco el idiota, se daba cuenta de aquellos ojos que se clavaban en su nuca, enfurecidos por un motivo que no conocía. Aquello lo incomodaba, lo hacía estremecerse como si supiera que un asesino lo seguía. ¿Tendría propósitos homicidas? No, seguramente no, o al menos así lo esperaba él. En una situación normal, se habría acercado y le habría preguntado directamente; sin embargo, le daba terror compartir dos metros cuadrados con el holandés. ¡Era jodidamente intimidante! En algún lado había oído que por lo general, las personas que se comportaban de ese modo eran extremadamente tímidas. Mas Holanda no destilaba ni un ápice de timidez. ¿Quizá creería que quería ligarse a su hermana? ¡Para nada! ¿Qué ganaría con ello? La belga era simpática, alegre y muy amable, incluso se atrevería a decir que linda, pero no la querría ni por todo el dinero del mundo como novia.

-¿Paulo?

El escuchar su nombre lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Al percatarse de que había sido pronunciado por España, se sonrojó inevitablemente y alzó la vista.

-Perdón, ¿qué decías? –se disculpó. El español ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo algo intrigado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡N-nada! Sólo me quedé pensando en algo.

-¿En qué? –inquirió el otro.

-En… en… ¡en los tomates! –ya muy famosa era la escasa habilidad portuguesa en lo que a mentiras se refería. Aún así, Antonio decidió mostrarse satisfecho con la respuesta y no seguir presionándolo.

Aún así, no dejó de prestar atención en ningún momento a lo que sucedía.

* * *

_¡Fin del prologue! :D_

_No creo que este fic dure muuuchos capítulos, pero en caso de que así sea... que alguien pase el vodka D:_

_Dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones, ¡o Portugal y España llorarán! ¡Y Holanda morirá atragantado con su pipa! _

_¿No vas a cambiar lo de reviews que siempre dices lo mis ¡OUGH! -a Noruega le pegaron con una olla-_

_Hasta luego, gente :3_


	2. 1- Fraternidad

_¡MOI MOI A TODO EL PLANETA TIERRA! (y mi familia de Marte, un saludo n.n)_

_Sí, ya lo sé, pueden sacrificarme, quemarme en la hoguera, tirar mis cenizas al mar, obligarme a usar taco aguja de veinte centímetros, a comer una docena de scones de Inglaterra o la tortura que quieran..._

_-¡Hey! -Iggy enojado-_

_... porque me quedó un prólogo solitario por más de un mes. Tengo una buena excusa, verán... Tuve demasiados trabajos por hacer y cuando terminé, volví al instituto, y me dieron altas pruebas u.u No puedo andar de vaga porque me cortan el Internet, y eso es peor, ¿ne?_

_Bueno, así que... perdón por la espera u.u_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! :D Los voy a contestar al final del capítulo porque es la nueva onda, muahaha ?) Quienes lean mis otros fics (o sea, sólo Sakhory xD) se van a dar cuenta de que:_

_1. Nueva organización de guiones_

_2. Los reviews van al final del capítulo_

_Y nada, eso .-._

_¡Al fic! :3_

* * *

—¡Hermanito~!

Holanda contuvo un suspiro y se preparó para el choque. Contó hasta tres mentalmente y Bélgica se colgó de su cuello, por la espalda, de forma alegre y cariñosa. Algo excesivamente cariñosa, mas el holandés prefirió hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Cómo estás, Vincent~? —saludó la rubia, sonriente. El otro la miró de reojo.

—Como siempre —contestó vagamente, pero con sinceridad. Sabía perfectamente que la belga quedaría insatisfecha con aquella respuesta, y le daba lo mismo. Sin embargo, ésta asintió, mostrando su comprensión de la situación, y se quedó callada, sin dejar de lucir una sonrisa casi tonta. Holanda se percató de que estaba diferente a lo normal, a pesar de su actitud cotidiana, a excepción del silencio que se esforzaba por mantener. Una leve sospecha creció en la mente de él, pero optó por no decir nada.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, el holandés intentando distraerse pensando en Portugal, y Bélgica muerta de nervios. Finalmente, le había pedido consejo a la húngara sobre qué hacer con su hermano. Ésta le había dicho que "siguiera su corazón". La decisión que había tomado definitivamente "seguía su corazón", mas dudaba acerca de la reacción del rubio. Se sentía avergonzada por gustar de su propio consanguíneo. Pero aún así, no podía seguir callándolo por más tiempo. Juntando valor, se adelantó un par de pasos y se detuvo frente al rubio, obstaculizando su camino. Él frenó, frunciendo el ceño con falsa extrañeza: era consciente de lo que estaba por venir.

—He-hermano, escucha… —la belga bajó los ojos y juntó los dedos índices, para luego golpearlos nerviosamente. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un leve rojo y su mente estaba en blanco—. Yo… he t-tenido que callármelo por demasiado tiempo, y-y… —tragó saliva, apretó los ojos con fuerza y dejó que las palabras escaparan de su boca—. ¡Me gustas, Vincent!

Holanda quedó unos instantes sin decir nada, reflexionando sobre cómo suavizar su respuesta. Apartó la pipa de sus labios y liberó una bocanada de humo, que siguió con la mirada mientras éste se elevaba al cielo. Después, volvió la mirada hacia Emma, que seguía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. El holandés suspiró en silencio.

—Lo siento, Emma.

La mirada verde de la belga apareció repentinamente y se clavó en él, inundándose de lágrimas. Su dueña se apresuró a frotarse los ojos, y Holanda la miró preocupado.

—Emma…

—Perdón, está todo bien, y-yo… —se le quebró la voz—. Lo siento, d-de verdad —continuó en un susurro—. De alguna forma, yo sabía que esto sucedería, p-pero… —contuvo un sollozo. Vincent la observó preocupado, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso mismo pasaría con el portugués. Quiso golpearse por estar pensando en él cuando estaba rechazando a su propia hermana.

—Lo siento, Emma… no te diría que sí por lástima, no quiero herirt…

Bélgica soltó una risa rota por el llanto.

—Y-ya dije que está bien, hermano… Sólo… ¿no te enfadarás conmigo?

—No seas tonta. No me enojaré por eso.

—Y… una última cosa. —Los ojos verdes del mayor la invitaron a continuar. Ella sonrió, a pesar de las lágrimas—. Sé feliz, Vincent.

Le dio la espalda y echó a correr, tragándose un lamento. Por su lado, Holanda la dejó escapar. Levantó la vista al cielo y murmuró un nuevo "Lo siento, Emma". Luego comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que su hermana había tomado.

vVv

"Muéstrate tranquilo, muéstrate tranquilo".

Portugal tomó aire, mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de su hermano español. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, bajó los ojos hacia su ropa y alisó su camisa verde claro. Había pasado las dos últimas horas evaluando su apariencia y ensayando su confesión. A ojos de una persona con sentido común (o sea, desenamorada o quizá más despreocupada), aquello era una exageración, pero al portugués todo le parecía poco con respecto a ese tema. No quería estar aceptable, sino perfecto. Quería darle a su consanguíneo la mejor imagen posible que existiera de él. Su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad que le impedía prestar atención a otra cosa. "Calma, Paulo, calma. Calma ante todo", se repetía, mas no podía hacer nada con el maldito órgano. Intentó distraerse con el cielo, con los tomates, con el gato que pasó corriendo a su lado, persiguiendo un pequeño pájaro ronco que le resultaba conocido, y detrás de él un albino lo seguía, chillando cosas sobre que no se atreviera a tocar a su awesome pajarillo y dedicó un par de insultos en alemán al animal, que lo ignoró. La persecución terminó cuando la awesome persona se tiró al suelo hacia el gatito y lo tomó de las patas traseras, sorprendiéndolo. Lo alzó en brazos esquivando los zarpazos del oscuro felino, con unos ojos celestes que resaltaban como estrellas en la noche. El joven le dio un sermón mientras lo llevaba de nuevo a su casa, junto al pajarito, que volaba a una prudente distancia del minino, rendido y con cara de fastidio en brazos del prusiano. Con aquel suceso algo extraño, Paulo pudo olvidarse de sus nervios por dos minutos. Luego volvieron, como un yunque caído del cielo.

Sientiendo su estómago más revuelto que una licuadora, llegó a la casa de España. Titubeó al estar a pocos milímetros del timbre, después se avergonzó, bajó los escalones de entrada, pero luego se envalentonó y subió de nuevo, mas a los dos centímetros del timbre, se acobardó nuevamente. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para dudar más, porque la puerta se abrió.

—¡_Ciao_, Portugal~! —frente a él estaba el italiano menor. Al portugués le caía muy simpático, pero al instante se percató de que aquello significaba una sola cosa: Romano también estaba en la casa. Sabía que Feliciano no acostumbraba a visitar solo la casa de Antonio, porque el mayor se le pegaba como una lapa. Alemania apareció detrás de él, como si fuera su escolta. Portugal esbozó una sonrisa algo temblorosa; el alemán le daba terror.

—Ho-hola —saludó tragándose su miedo. Italia sonrió tontamente, como de costumbre, al mismo tiempo que su rulo se agitaba levemente. El rubio no le dirigió la palabra, parecía una estatua. Paulo optó por intentar ignorarlo, y miró al castaño—. ¿Está Antonio?

El pequeño asintió fervientemente.

—Sí, ¡en la sala de arriba, ve~!

—Gracias, Feli —le echó un vistazo intimidado al más alto, que le devolvió la mirada con ojos glaciales. El moreno decidió apurarse en llegar al piso de arriba.

Mientras subía las escaleras, dudó. ¿Qué estarían haciendo el español y el otro desgraciado? Quizá charlando. Sí, sí, estarían platicando sobre los tomates, se convenció. Algo más animado, continuó con su camino. Cuando llegó, no tocó la puerta: quería demostrarle al maldito bastardo arisco que él tenía confianza en su hermano. Abrió la puerta precipitadamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hola herman… —su voz se apagó y su sonrisa se congeló. Evidentemente, alguien tenía más confianza que él en el español.

Romano estaba echado en la cama, con España sobre él. Éste le había abierto la camisa y le acariciaba el torso dulcemente, pero también con cierta lujuria. Ajeno a su típico malhumor, el italiano le había echado los brazos al cuello y había esbozado una diminuta sonrisa en su cara sonrojada. Cabía señalar que no sólo tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo español, sino también sus piernas. Al ver al petrificado portugués, lo empujó lejos de él, cambiando su expresión. Antonio se sorprendió ante aquel acto, y se percató de que sólo podía significar algo. Se dio la vuelta e intentó sonreír a su hermano menor, en un shock tan fuerte que todavía tenía la mano en el picaporte y la ceja izquierda le temblaba.

—E-escucha, no es lo que parece… —comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento, Italia y Alemania aparecieron también, como si se pudiera empeorar aún más la situación. El rubio se apresuró a taparle los ojos con una mano al italiano.

—¡Ve~! —exclamó éste—. Alemania, ¿por qué no me dejas ver? —protestó infantilmente, dándole suaves palmadas a la mano del alemán.

—Cállate, Italia.

El italiano mayor había abierto los ojos de par en par y enrojecido como un tomate, sin voz. Abría una y mil veces la boca para decir algo, mas no podía. Sólo atinó a enterrar el rostro entre las manos. Por su parte, el español estaba casi temblando, sin saber qué demonios hacer. Portugal fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos —murmuró secamente, y luego bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Los demás le observaron irse, sin decir nada. Feliciano fue el que rompió el silencio.

—Lud~ ¿qué pasó, ve?

—Ven, Italia, vámonos a casa —ordenó éste, retirando su mano de los ojos del menor—. Te prepararé pasta si quieres.

—¡Pasta~! —la intriga se disipó en el castaño. Se apresuró a bajar, tironeando de la manga al alemán y repitiendo el nombre de su comida favorita. España y Romano quedaron en sus lugares, sin reaccionar por unos segundos. Luego el italiano se acercó lentamente a su pareja y lo rodeó con sus brazos, por la espalda. El otro respondió acariciándole el pelo y aquel rulo especial, logrando que Lovino escondiera el rostro en su cuerpo.

—_Perdono_ —murmuró. El español ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Por qué, mi amor? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Él te quería, y… lo arruiné todo —Romano ocultó aún más el rostro, mas Antonio lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Lovi —sonrió—, no te preocupes, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano… Además, yo nunca podría fingir que siento amor hacia él cuando, realmente, no lo siento. Lovi —repitió, acariciándole la cara—, de verdad, está bien. Se recuperará pronto, lo sé.

—España —llamó el italiano, bajando la mirada.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me… me amas?

El español le dedicó una sonrisa tan llena de amor que Romano no pudo evitar estremecerse de ternura.

—Más que a nadie en el mundo —declaró antes de besarlo dulcemente.

vVv

Holanda se encontraba caminando a paso lento, preguntándose qué debía hacer con lo sucedido con Bélgica, y también cómo debería actuar con Portugal, cuando alguien chocó accidentalmente contra su pecho. Algo molesto, bajó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con el portugués que invadía sus pensamientos. Estaba allí, de verdad, frente a él, y no era ninguna ilusión. Su interior empezó a bullir descontroladamente; sin embargo, en el exterior se mantuvo impasible, observando al cabizbajo moreno, que no dejaba ver su rostro.

—_Desculpa_ —murmuró éste rápidamente, mas cuando hizo ademán de irse, Vincent lo tomó por la muñeca, deteniéndolo bruscamente. El menor intentó zafarse—. Suélteme, por favor. Tengo prisa…

Sin hacerle caso, el holandés prácticamente lo arrastró hacia su casa, que por suerte no estaba muy lejos, mientras Paulo luchaba por liberarse y soltaba excusas inútiles a cada paso. Finalmente, al llegar, Holanda lo empujó suavemente dentro de la vivienda (aunque era un error llamarla así, ya que iba sólo para limpiar) y cerró la puerta tras él. El moreno le daba la espalda, intentando recuperar el aliento, todavía con la muñeca atrapada. Su compañero lo soltó, atento ante cualquier movimiento que insinuara un intento de escapar, pero el otro se mantuvo inmóvil, sin mirarlo. Con una delicadeza inusual en él, Vincent le dio la vuelta, con sus manos en los hombros del contrario, luego le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la vista. Portugal obedeció sin oponer resistencia.

Los ojos esmeralda de Paulo estaban inundados de lágrimas. Su dueño tragó saliva, volviendo a bajar la vista, y ocultando el rostro entre las manos. El corazón holandés latió conmovido, y el rubio sintió cómo se le comenzaba a formar un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a pesar de sus sospechas, descansando una mano en el hombro del menor —y sonrojándose levemente—, para conducirlo suavemente a un sofá. El portugués se dejó llevar, con la mente bloqueada, casi sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba sentado en el sofá y su serio compañero se encontraba en un sillón frente a él. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que separó sus labios y logró articular una palabra.

—España… —entrecerró los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas, mientras soltaba un sollozo ahogado. Holanda se apresuró en trasladarse a su lado; no hacían falta más palabras para entenderlo. Sin decir nada, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Portugal se dejó hacer, sin percatarse de lo rápido que latía el corazón del mayor, que aprovechó la oportunidad y le demostró su amor de la mejor forma que pudo.

Acarició su cabello con los dedos, deslizó sus manos por la espalda, la columna vertebral, los hombros; después repitió el recorrido, incansablemente. Por primera vez lo tenía cerca, muy cerca, comportándose dócilmente. Sollozaba muy bajito, casi imperceptiblemente, y Vincent podía sentir las lágrimas empapándole la ropa, pero no le importaba. Quiso besarlo, decirle cuánto lo amaba, que dejara de pensar en ese estúpido español; quiso acariciar todo su cuerpo, y besarlo otra vez. Deseó hacerlo suyo; ya había sentido aquello otras veces, pero no con tanta fuerza como en ese momento. Era increíble cómo le hacía sentir tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, se tragó sus sentimientos y simplemente continuó acariciándole, conteniéndose y demostrando tan sólo una ínfima parte de su amor.

Estuvieron de esa forma un rato, ambos sin dirigirse la palabra, lo cual hubiera sido totalmente innecesario. De pronto, Holanda sintió cómo la respiración del menor recobraba su estado normal y los sollozos se cortaron. Entonces se separó un poco del pecho del rubio, restregándose los ojos con una mano. Vincent se lo permitió, mirándolo con preocupación; Portugal hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó avergonzado—. Te he quitado bastante tiempo y…

—Está bien —interrumpió Holanda, inquietando repentinamente al portugués con aquella brusca respuesta. Por su parte, el mayor resistió las ganas de pasarle una mano por el pelo y besarle la frente.

—Y-yo… de nuevo, l-lo…

—Está bien, de verdad —insistió el holandés, suavizando su tono y mirándolo a los ojos—. Puedes venir a desahogarte cuando quieras. Yo te acompañaré.

Paulo abrió sus ojos verdes de par en par, sorprendido. Siempre había creído que el rubio era amargo y frío, y que no le importaban los demás; sin embargo ahora…

—Gracias —dijo sin pensarlo—. Gracias, tú… pensé que no eras alguien agradable, pero… pero me has demostrado todo lo contrario —sonrió abiertamente, desde el alma. Holanda se juró a sí mismo que recordaría esa sonrisa por el resto de sus días. Luego, el moreno se ruborizó—. Bueno, no molestaré más. _Adeus_ —dudó mil trescientas veces mientras se acercaba, pero después abrazó al holandés. Éste notó cómo su respiración se aceleraba, mas correspondió al abrazo, pasando las manos por la cintura del menor. Era jodidamente genial estar así, y esta vez había sido Portugal quien había tomado la iniciativa.

Lo observó irse, levantar una mano como saludo con una sonrisa animada, sólo para él. Al cerrar la puerta, recostó la espalda sobre ella y encendió la pipa, para luego dejar escapar una bocanada de humo por entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos y sonrió lentamente.

Tal vez, tuviera una pequeñísima y muy remota, pero tuviera una oportunidad.

* * *

_¡End of the chapter! :D_

_Alfred, cuántas veces te dije que NO TE METIERAS A ESCRIBIR EN MIS FICS, ¡JODER!_

_Eeeeen fin, fin del capítulo y la próxima vez actualizaré más pronto n.n''_

_¡Respuestas a los reviews!_

_RESPUESTA A **LUISEE**:_

_Perdón por la espera, ojalá te siga gustando :3_

_RESPUESTA A **SAKHORY**:_

_Asfashsags, me mató lo del pentágono xD Y si Paulo se enamorara de la belga, sería el colmo y Holanda iría preso x3 _

_Err, sí, se voy a tirársela a alguien -toma a Bélgica por la cintura, la levanta y la tira a una multitud- ¡A ver quién la agarra! ;D_

_Sep, éste fic no va a tener muchos capítulos~ Y me haría bien algo de Grappamiel, gracias :'3 Y sí, el Gakuen tiene un laaaaargo camino por delante. Es jodido, pero divertido :D _

_-Ja, ¡ves que hasta Sakhory concuerda conmigo! -Noruega triunfante, cruzado de brazos-_

_-Callate, maldito nórdico que alucina con hadas y troles. _

_-Troll :D -Norway Trollface-_

_RESPUESTA A **BLACK-ZOLA**:_

_Eeeh, sí, entendí n.n Igualmente si te querés comer mi fic, no hay problema, hay copias ?) _

_Lo seguí, luego de una eternidad, pero lo seguí :'D_

_¡Hasta la pasta, bitches! -sale corriendo- ¡Tengo que actualizar mis otros fics!_


	3. 2- Despertando sentimientos

_¡Moi moi! :D_

_¡Finalmente actualización de este fic! _

_¡Y dos capítulos de una! :'D_

_Muy bien, ésta ya es la anteúltima tanda de HolPor ;w; Sep, luego habrá otros dos capítulos y finalmente el epílogo, que espero terminar en este mes (espero...). Por otra parte, ¡gracias a los que siguen la historia y gracias a Sahkory que fue la única que me dejó review en el último capítulo! :'D En fin, me callo, ¡y al fic!_

* * *

—No me quieeereeee…

Bélgica se tapó el rostro con la almohada, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de los sollozos. La húngara suspiró, se sentó a su lado y le acarició los cabellos rubios con parsimonia.

—Calma, Emma —dijo con voz calma, intentando tranquilizarla—. Ya sabías que esto sucedería, y…

—Y sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo —replicó la rubia desde allí abajo.

Elizabeta no contestó. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Cualquier intento por consolarla sería en vano; hacía más de una hora que estaba acompañándola y la belga continuaba siendo una fuente viviente.

No sabía qué hacer. Después de todo, que se le declarara a Holanda había sido _su_ idea y consejo de amiga; era consciente de que las posibilidades de que el mayor le dijera que sí eran una entre cuatro mil doscientas —con suerte—, y aún así, la había animado para que se confesara. Tal y como había imaginado, Bélgica había sido rechazada; Hungría estaba segura de que aunque no fuera su hermana, el holandés lo hubiera hecho igualmente. Bueno, mejor para ella. Nunca le había caído muy simpático el rubio, mas comenzaba a tener oportunidades de redimirse.

Miró afligida a su compañera, que seguía llorando. Seguro mojaría la almohada, pero no importaba. La castaña contuvo otro suspiro. De acuerdo, ya se esperaba que lloriqueara un poco aquí y allá, se lamentara unas cuantas horas y luego buscara a otra persona de la cual enamorarse; mas no estaba en sus planes que ya fuera el segundo día de depresión y la belga no hubiera dejado de sollozar en ningún momento. No había cocinado, ido a la tienda de mascotas para mirar cachorritos, ni tampoco visitado a España o a Romano, que seguro hubieran podido distraerla un rato. De todas formas, Hungría ya tenía sus sospechas acerca de esos dos pichoncitos: después de todo, ella le había comentado a Antonio que el italiano estaba enamorado de él. Tampoco se había olvidado de señalarle que Portugal también; el español era demasiado despistado con esos temas. Si todo salía como planeaba, ellos dos deberían estar juntos, y el portugués, bueno, supuso que Vincent ya se ocuparía de él. Era un candidato seguro: no se olvidaba de cómo éste lo miraba en las reuniones mundiales. Pero ¡mierda! Emma había salido más herida de lo que creía. Debería acceder a otras actitudes para hacerla reaccionar de una vez por todas.

—Emma —la llamó. La aludida no se movió.

—Qué quieres —la húngara no soportaría un segundo más aquella voz quebrada. Siguió acariciándole el pelo, como si eso le ayudara a reforzar las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

—Piénsalo bien. No todo está perdido —antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, Elizabeta prosiguió—. Primero, ahora te libraste de la duda. Segundo, es mejor así. Es preferible ser rechazado lo más pronto posible, para no seguir ilusionándose en vano.

Bélgica no respondió, pero sus sollozos se detuvieron. Animada con su pequeño avance, Hungría continuó.

—Además, no estabas enamorada de tu hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Emma, sentándose de golpe en la cama y enfrentándose a ella—. ¿Cómo…

—Tú lo admiras, quieres ser como él —dijo su amiga, mirándola a los ojos—. Admítelo, lo tomas como ejemplo a seguir, mas no como un pretendiente. Has confundido admiración con amor.

La belga se quedó callada. Cuando separó los labios, Elizabeta se preparó para presenciar la transformación de una tierna rubia a una ametralladora de insultos por dos horas y media; sin embargo, ajena a esa idea, Bélgica cayó de costado sobre el colchón y llevó sus rodillas al pecho, abrazando así sus piernas. Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, ante la mirada preocupada de su compañera. Cuando habló, su voz apenas se escuchó:

—Tienes razón… —tragó saliva y aumentó el volumen—. Desde pequeña que he tomado a mi hermano como un ejemplo a seguir; siempre he querido ser como él… Fuerte, maduro, serio y responsable. Yo jamás he pasado de la categoría de hermana menor insoportable… que encima, está enamorada de él. —Hizo una pausa para inspirar hondo, pero antes de que Hungría pudiera pronunciar palabra, continuó—: Nunca lo había visto de esa manera… estuve muy ciega —concluyó, algo sorprendida. Se incorporó y miró a la húngara—. ¿Dices entonces que me confundí? —ella asintió—. Tienes toda la razón.

La castaña la observó en silencio un rato, sin saber qué decir. No podía creer que dos sencillas frases fueran a despertar a Emma con tanta rapidez y eficacia. De repente, la belga se abalanzó sobre ella y la ahogó con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡_Merci_! —agradeció en francés, sorprendiéndola—. ¡Si no fuera por ti, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta! —tomó por los hombros a la estupefacta húngara y la miró a los ojos, para luego estrujarla de nuevo—. ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!

Hungría todavía no reaccionaba ante aquella alegría infantil que había invadido a la rubia. Cuando logró salir de su asombro, le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió. El día había mejorado notablemente.

vVv

Matar el tiempo fumando; aquello era lo que había estado haciendo las últimas horas, pasado el encuentro con el portugués. No había comprado nada —para luego venderlo más caro, es justo aclararlo—, no había limpiado su casa, no había leído nada; no había hecho nada que pudiera calificarse de "productivo". Lo único que había hecho: salir a dar vueltas sin rumbo alguno, fumando y mirando sin mirar el humo elevarse, perdido en sus pensamientos. Podría habérsele caído una maceta encima, y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Así de desdichada era su situación.

No, en absoluto se sentía desdichado. Estaba completamente feliz. Jamás se había sentido mejor.

Por primera vez, había logrado acercarse al menor, y como si fuera poco, ganar puntos con él. Quizá no muchos, pero Holanda valoraba hasta el más mínimo e insignificante avance. Le había demostrado que era una persona a la que podía acudir en busca de consuelo. Ya éste le había dicho: «…pensé que no eras alguien agradable, pero… pero me has demostrado todo lo contrario». Casi podía oír su dulce voz pronunciando aquellas palabras, y…

B-bueno, quizá debería dejar un poco de lado el delirio romántico y pasar a la acción.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino a su casa, escarbando en su cerebro en busca de alguna magnífica idea. Lo jodido es que en temas amorosos, él era tan hábil como una piedra pómez. Además, le picaba la preocupación a causa de su hermana, a la que no había vuelto a ver en todo el día, y temía que el rechazo le hubiese pegado más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, a pesar de que había intentado ser lo más suave posible. Joder… ¡¿por qué el amor tenía que ser tan complicado?!

Llegó a su "refugio" en pocos minutos, entró distraídamente y cerró de un portazo. Pocas veces estaba en su casa, mas desde que había sucedido lo… sucedido, con Portugal, prefería quedarse allí por si el moreno lo necesitaba. Una parte de él no creía que volviera, e insistía en que visitaría a otra nación para desahogarse. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para Paulo? Tan sólo un amargo holandés que de pronto, se había mostrado solidario emocionalmente con él, y que seguro, tarde o temprano, le cobraría las horas en metálico. Vincent se sentó y soltó el humo con lentitud. Sí, seguramente sucedería aquello, y se había ilusionado con una tonta…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo arrancaron de sus pensamientos. Eran fuertes e insistentes, indicando que quien quiera que fuera, no se iba a dar por vencido, por lo que no valía la pena ignorarlo. No se detuvieron en ningún momento, ni siquiera para descansar. Mientras se levantaba del sillón y se encaminaba a pasos rápidos a atender, pensó que su visitante o era una persona con mucha fuerza, o se estaba haciendo daño en los nudillos. Abrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien se tiró sobre él, rodeándolo con los brazos y apretando con fuerza. Holanda parpadeó atónito al ver aquel pelo castaño y ondulado, perteneciente a…

—Portugal —murmuró, incrédulo. El aludido se aferró más a su abrigo y habló con la voz amortiguada por éste.

—L-lo siento, yo, quiero decir, m-me habías d-dicho que… —no conseguía armar una frase coherente a causa de sus sollozos, y el holandés se dio cuenta rápidamente. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y, al igual que el día anterior, lo guió hasta el sofá. Ambos se sentaron, el menor sin despegarse de él, y el mayor deseando que no lo hiciera. Acarició su cabello sin decir nada, sintiendo el cuerpo portugués temblar y buscarlo desesperadamente.

Paulo lloró en silencio, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Tenía la mente en blanco, lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse y soltar lágrimas de a litros. Sin embargo, se sentía algo avergonzado por lloriquear de esa manera frente al holandés… ¡Eh! ¿Por qué se avergonzaba? Llorar era normal. Además, ¿por qué le interesaba lo que pudiera pensar el rubio? No tenía sentido. Se acurrucó más contra él al sentir un poco de frío. Podía ser muy serio y todo eso, pero la verdad es que le gustaba estar a su lado. Era más grande y cálido, y sus caricias en el pelo lo reconfortaban. Y olía bien… Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Era agradable. Muy agradable.

Los siguientes días pasaron de la misma forma. Portugal visitaba a Vincent casi a la misma hora cada vez, se lanzaba a sus brazos y se largaba a llorar. Holanda lo llevaba al sofá y lo mimaba en silencio, hasta que el moreno dejaba de convulsionarse y se tranquilizaba. Era fantástico estar así; jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. El neerlandés reflexionaba sobre esto mientras acariciaba sus hombros, transcurriendo ya el cuarto día de consuelo. Notó que el menor se había quedado inmóvil y esperó; sabía que le llevaba unos minutos despejarse. Sin embargo, había pasado un buen rato y el portugués continuaba sin moverse. Le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, mas el otro no reaccionó. Algo preocupado, le tomó de la barbilla y alzó su rostro, para quedarse atónito. Se había dormido.

Paulo-se-había-dormido. En él… bueno, _sobre_ él.

Vincent no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se veía tan lindo así… Apoyó delicadamente su cabeza en su hombro y lo observó de cerca. Mechones de cabello oscuro rozaban su bufanda y su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas; sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas, e inclusive la larga cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo no restaba ternura a la imagen. Holanda deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla del menor, admirando su piel suave y tersa. Dudó un momento, y luego lo levantó del sofá, cargándolo como una princesa. El portugués masculló algo en sueños, mas se mantuvo quieto. Maravillado ante esa imagen, el rubio lo contempló unos segundos. Reaccionando por fin, subió las escaleras con cuidado y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio de una patada, luego de vacilar sobre si sería mejor abrir con el codo o con una sola mano. Portugal no se despertó, por suerte.

Lo depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama, sacó la primer colcha que encontró en su placard y tapó al menor con ella. Sin poder evitarlo, le acarició el cabello que tanto adoraba, y le besó suavemente la frente. Fue apenas un roce, pero también fue suficiente para que el corazón del holandés se detuviera por un segundo.

"Muy bien, imbécil, ¿y ahora qué harás?", se dijo, sentándose en uno de los sillones color trigo de la habitación y observando al moreno dormir. Su expresión de inocencia se había intensificado, y susurraba cosas que Holanda no alcanzaba a oír. Esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, provocando que el mayor se estremeciera y se preguntara qué estaría soñando. Alargó la mano y recorrió con los dedos su mejilla, y Paulo suspiró, volviendo a sonreír. _Mierda_.

Se quedó mirándolo un rato, y después se levantó para irse. Antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, volvió a echarle un vistazo, como si se arrepintiera. Pero su dignidad ganó y se fue, abandonando así a la persona que amaba y a una extraña oportunidad.

Pero tan sólo por unos minutos.

vVv

Portugal se despertó con una horrible sensación que le resultaba conocida; le sucedía todas las veces que decía "Voy a echarme un rato" y terminaba durmiendo tres horas. Su primer pensamiento siempre era: "¿Cuántos siglos han pasado?". Comenzó a bostezar distraídamente, mas se percató de que no estaba en su cama y el bostezo murió en sus labios.

Palpó la colcha, como si de esa forma pudiera reconocer el lugar. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Holanda.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y notó cómo un cosquilleo atacaba su estómago. "¿Qué hago aquí?", se preguntó, sentándose. Varios temores le golpearon la cabeza: ¿y si Vincent era uno de _esos_ tipos que drogaban a alguien para violarlo, y más tarde la víctima no podía recordarlo? No parecía seguir ese estilo, pero —se dijo aterrorizado— no debía descartarlo como posibilidad. No lo podía considerar un extraño o un conocido; de hecho, lo había adoptado como amigo rápidamente. En ese momento se acordó de un comentario que le había hecho Austria: «Tú los llamas "amigos" demasiado pronto». Demonios, ¡quizá tenía razón! Intranquilo, el portugués movió las caderas levemente. No, no le dolían. Alto ahí, ¡¿había pensado que el mayor le podría haber hecho _eso_?! Enrojeció violentamente y sacudió la cabeza, mas ya era demasiado tarde: lo que había querido ignorar y olvidar ya estaba rondando por su mente otra vez. Paulo hundió el rostro en la almohada, sintiendo cómo la cara le ardía. Deseó que las sábanas cobraran vida y le ahorcaran, pero en ese momento Holanda abrió la puerta.

—Ah… ya has despertado —dijo con falso desinterés, haciendo estremecer al menor. "Mierda", pensó, mas se despegó de la almohada y se sentó, con la mirada clavada en la colcha.

—S-sí. Lamento m-mucho haberme quedado dormido aquí —se disculpó con rapidez, retorciendo la tela. El holandés negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema. —Su tono de voz le restaba importancia al tema. Portugal se sonrojó. No sabía muy bien por qué, mas de repente su voz se escuchaba muy bien. Muy… tentadora. Enrojeció aún más con ese pensamiento y se levantó de la cama, apartando la colcha y notando que aún tenía las zapatillas puestas.

—Uhm… perdón también por ellas —agregó señalándolas. Vincent las miró como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que las llevaba.

—No te disculpes, yo no me ocupé. —Paulo se ruborizó, avergonzado.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Te sientes mejor? —el portugués se quedó aturdido un momento, como siempre que el mayor lo interrumpía. Se sentía intimidado, como si aquel europeo fuera su dueño y señor. Volvió a enrojecer con esa idea y antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar cosas raras, contestó.

—Sí, gracias. —Desvió la mirada. "Perfecto, ¿ahora qué?"—. Oye, sabes… me gustaría recompensarte por tu ayuda. Verás, es que me parece que es insuficiente con sólo agradecértelo. —Lo miró, y se sonrojó. ¿Qué mierda había dicho? ¡Malditos impulsos portugueses! Holanda lo miraba atónito, y él se apresuró a añadir—: Es que, has pasado mucho tiempo conmigo, y-y… m-me has dejado estar e-en tu casa y… —bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un balbuceo inentendible. Vincent tardó en reaccionar. La imagen del menor tartamudeando, sonrojado y sin poder mirarlo, era tremendamente tierna. Parpadeó y salió de su pequeño trance.

—No hay problema, no es necesaria ninguna recompensa. —"Salvo tú mismo", pensó. "Bueno, me gustaría tener tu cuerpo, si no es mucho pedir. Y… necesito que me entregues tu corazón; a cambio yo te daré el mío." Sonrió velozmente, mas era una sonrisa triste, y Paulo se dio cuenta.

—Uhm… ¿puedo ayudarte yo en algo? —preguntó tímidamente. Ante la mirada interrogatoria del holandés, continuó—: Tú me has ayudado con el tema de Antonio y… bueno, ya sabes, hoy por mí mañana por ti, ¿no? —intentó sonreír. A pesar del miedo que aún le inspiraba, Portugal se preocupó por el mayor. Lo último que deseaba era verlo triste. Al fin y al cabo, le había acompañado y consolado… y gratis. Al menor se le ocurrió que quizás, la única ayuda que necesitaba era el amor de alguien…

Aquello le conmovió profundamente, y sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de velocidad. Notó cómo un hormigueo recorría su ya nervioso y alterado estómago. Una extraña, mas no por ello desagradable, sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se parecía a la que lo atacaba cuando se encontraba junto a España, pero mucho más fuerte. Tragó saliva, entre la confusión y la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía sentir _aquello_ por Holanda? Era imposible, definitivamente era imposible; la culpable era sin duda alguna su imaginación, acompañada con los nervios que ya lo zarandeaban interiormente. Aún así, no desvió la vista. Justamente, ese maldito sentimiento lo empujaba a decirle algo, a abrazarlo, a asegurarle que él le podía querer… Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?!

—De verdad, estoy bien. —"Nunca has sido más mentiroso, Holanda". Miró al portugués frente a él, como queriendo convencerlo, aunque sabía que sería imposible—. No tienes por qué…

—Tengo por qué —espetó algo bruscamente Paulo, dando un paso adelante y enfrentándolo—. ¿En serio crees que soy tan desagradecido? Te ayudaré; haré lo que sea para lograrlo.

Al instante enrojeció, pero mantuvo su compostura. Vincent le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, asombrado por sus palabras.

—Yo… —comenzó sin saber qué decir. El luso negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más.

—Sólo acéptame —pidió con ojos suplicantes. El rubio se ruborizó ligeramente, y Portugal se sonrojó también, percatándose no de lo que había dicho, sino _cómo_ lo había dicho. Ahora sí, su mirada esmeralda evitó al holandés, mientras el menor sentía cómo la sangre que se había acumulado en su rostro hervía, pero entonces el mayor dijo:

—Sí. —El menor abrió sus ojazos verdes de par en par y separó los labios, mas las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas. Las comisuras de la boca neerlandesa se curvaron levemente hacia arriba. Otra vez, esa extraña oleada de felicidad y tristeza, de tenerlo tan cerca y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. El moreno, por su parte, cerró la boca, bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan feliz porque Vincent lo hubiera aceptado? Bueno, no exactamente a _él_, pero sí a su ayuda. Sus mejillas adoptaron un leve tono rojizo.

—Bien —dijo en voz baja y suave, sin dejar de sonreír y sintiéndose inesperadamente feliz.

Luego lo abrazó.

* * *

_¡Voy a contestar el review antes de continuar con el otro capítulo~!_

**_Sakhory:_**

_Pobre Bel, pero la va a pasar mejor de lo que se espera. No voy a dejar que se quede sola ;w;_

_Sep, y como está al principio de este capítulo, Hungría lo planeó todo cuidadosamente e.e _

_Es que... es que es el espíritu prusiano ;u; Ahdjsdhds, awesome, awesome._

_Jajajaj, me mató esta parte del review x'D Pobre Paulo, se habrá quedado con un alto trauma... o con ideas para hacer con Holanda (?)_

_(GerIta, GerIta everywhere. Sencillamente imposible ignorarlo.)_

_Ah, España sabía por instinto (?) No, ya lo puse al principio del chapter. Todo es un plan maquiavélico húngaro (?) _

_-orgullo por haber generado fangirleo- Me emocioné escribiendo eso. No sé, pero me emocioné ;w;_

_Agdjshdds, me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque haya tardado mil doscientos años en actualizar x'D ¡Espero que estos también te gusten! :3 _

_¡Y ahora pasemos al otro capítulo!_


	4. 3- Imprevistos anticipados

_¡Segundo capítulo de la tanda! :D_

* * *

—¡Her-ma-ni-to~!

La belga se lanzó hacia su hermano, que estaba de espaldas, y lo abrazó como de costumbre. Holanda casi se tropieza, sorprendido a causa de aquella inusual alegría. De acuerdo, Emma generalmente se mostraba contenta, pero ese día iba más allá. "¿Se habrá recuperado?", se preguntó el mayor, intentando darse la vuelta. Bélgica se percató de su esfuerzo por librarse y lo soltó, para dedicarle una sonrisa radiante. Sus ojos brillaban. "¿Por qué está tan feliz?", pensó ahora él, sintiéndose mejor al verla bien.

—¿Cómo estás~? —preguntó la rubia, comenzando a caminar a su lado. En realidad, brincaba como una ovejita. Vincent alzó una ceja, y su hermana se anticipó a la pregunta—. Estoy bien con respecto a ese tema —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. De hecho, ¡Elizabeta me ha ayudado!

A Holanda le llamó la atención que la llamara por su nombre y no "Hungría", mas no lo comentó. La menor prosiguió.

—Me ha abierto los ojos —explicó con seriedad—. Me ha dicho lo que realmente sucedía. No sentía amor por ti, era sólo pura admiración —alzó la vista hacia él y sonrió—. ¡Y tenía razón!

—Me alegro —Vincent sonrió fugazmente. A Bélgica le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de ella!

El mayor casi escupe el cigarrillo de la sorpresa. Que él supiera, su hermanita era heterosexual… ¿Cómo había cambiado de opinión tan rápido? Bueno, de todas formas, no le molestaba. Si ella era feliz, entonces para él estaba bien. Le desordenó el cabello cariñosamente y Emma rió entre dientes, como cuando eran pequeños. Rodeó con los brazos su cintura amistosamente y sonrió de forma pícara.

—Eeentonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con Portugal?

Ahora sí Vincent no pudo evitar escupir el cigarrillo y largarse a toser. Emma se separó, preocupada.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Me he equivocado de persona? —preguntó temerosa. El holandés carraspeó.

—N-no… —ouch, se había pisado—. Bueno, sí.

—¿No o sí? —preguntó la rubia, confundida. Holanda se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. "Ella tiene que saber… Al fin y al cabo, ya lo sospecha, y además, es mi hermana." Suspiró, resignado.

—Está bien, sí. —Aquella afirmación, en voz alta, provocó que sus mejillas ardieran levemente. "Joder." Sin embargo, para Bélgica no fue una afirmación, sino una _confirmación_.

—¡¿De veras?! ¡Waaaii! —aplaudió entusiasmada, presa de una extraña excitación femenina. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta con ello? ¿Y cómo había sabido…?—. ¡Hungría estaba en lo cierto!

El neerlandés se detuvo, sorprendido. ¿Cómo era eso de que…? ¡¿CÓMO SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA?! ¿De verdad era tan evidente? Una oleada de vergüenza lo invadió, haciéndole sentir un idiota. Quizá era tan sólo una suposición húngara… que había acertado de jodida casualidad. Pese a que intentó con todas sus fuerzas convencerse de que esa teoría era real, sabía que Elizabeta no "acertaba de jodida casualidad".

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! —Emma lo abrazó—. Seguro que Portugal siente lo mismo por ti, pero ¡es tan tímido! —soltó una risita y se apartó de su consanguíneo—. Deberías decirle; no creo que él tome la iniciativa, ¿sabes? Además, le resultas muy intimidante y serio, y quizás tiene miedo de no ser lo suficiente para ti —la belga hizo un puchero—. Le dirás que lo amas, ¿cierto? —ahora lo presionó con la mirada. Holanda desvió sus ojos, azorado.

—Lo pensaré —contestó vagamente. Bélgica infló sus mejillas con infantil irritación.

—¿Lo pensarás? —su tono dejaba entrever la más pura decepción—. Anda, díselo —insistió. Vincent fingió reflexionar un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo pensaré —repitió. La rubia lo tomó del brazo.

—_Aaaaaanda_, vamos —pidió, esta vez con una sonrisa. El mayor volvió a oponerse. Emma lo sacudió—. ¡Vamos! Hazlo por mí~ —el neerlandés la miró y negó fervientemente otra vez, y Bélgica se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando del pelo. Le dio un empujón y se rió. No era necesario decir que en verdad sí, Holanda terminaría diciéndoselo.

vVv

Portugal vaciló frente a la puerta. Hacía casi tres semanas que no veía a su hermano, después del incidente. En ese entonces había decidido nunca más volver, y sin embargo allí estaba, titubeando como un idiota frente a la puerta cerrada. Debía enfrentarlo. Debía decírselo de una vez por todas y…

No, no, mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Primero tendría que prepararse emocionalmente, se dijo bajando las escaleras de entrada, y luego…

—¡Hola, Paulo! —la voz del español hizo que pegara un respingo. Se volvió lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ho-ho-hola —saludó, sin conseguir que la voz no le temblara. Antes de que España pudiera decir algo más, se apresuró a añadir—: ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablarte de algo importante —dijo con cierto énfasis, abriendo un poco más sus ojazos verdes. Antonio asintió.

—Claro, pasa —se hizo a un lado.

vVv

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? —preguntó el mayor, sin poder esconder su curiosidad. Paulo tragó saliva y señaló un sillón.

—Creo que sería mejor que te sentaras —aconsejó. Entonces España se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: su hermano iba a confesarle su amor. Sí, definitivamente haría eso; se estaba mordiendo el labio tan fuerte que casi se le escapaba un hilillo de sangre. Preocupado por qué decir —o siendo más específicos, _cómo decírselo_—, se sentó sin apuro donde le habían indicado y aguardó.

Portugal se quedó parado frente a él, estrujándose las manos y el cerebro. Tragó saliva con fuerza antes de empezar.

—¿Sabes? Uhm… —vaciló—. Verás, esto es algo nuevo para mí… —Mentira, no lo era. Conocía perfectamente su situación, pero era mejor no demostrarlo. Frunció el ceño y miró la ventana, buscando las palabras correctas—. Es… es un sentimiento muy, muy fuerte, y… no es sencillo, digo, es _imposible_ deshacerse de él fácilmente —Antonio lo observaba con ojos enormes y verdes, y el portugués flaqueó—. Yo… esto es muy importante para mí, ¿sí…? Y eres mi hermano, y te lo cuento porque… porque confío en ti. No te lo tomes a mal, por favor —confirmado, confirmado, y mil doscientas noventa y ocho veces confirmado: se iba a declarar. Paulo se sonrojó, ante la mirada intranquila de su consanguíneo, y apretó los ojos con fuerza—. Yo… yo… —tomó aire—, ¡yo estoy enamorado! Y es de… es de…

Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. España iba a articular una respuesta, mas su hermano completó su frase en voz tan bajita que no alcanzó a oírlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Holanda —repitió el menor, un poco más fuerte. Hasta su mero nombre le producía escalofríos. El español se quedó petrificado en su asiento—. Estoy enamorado de él, lo-lo amo… —Antonio no reaccionaba—. Lo siento, ya sé que aún es tu enemigo, pero… —se sentó en el sillón frente al otro y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Quería desaparecer. Quería que el sillón lo tragase, o que un rayo lo partiera en dos, o que…

—¿Has tenido fantasías con él?

—¿Q-qué? —el portugués levantó la cabeza de golpe, enrojeciendo—. ¡N-no! ¿Cómo p-puedes pensar que… —comenzó a balbucear un montón de estupideces más que el más alto no se molestó en escuchar. Ya sabía que eso significaba todo lo contrario: sí, había tenido fantasías con el holandés, y _varias_. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, intentando imaginarse a su hermano pequeño con aquel… aquel… ehm… ¿qué había dicho Polonia una vez? ¿Macho _alga_? Ah, no, macho _alfa_. No le gustaba mucho admitirlo, mas lo era, y todas las naciones lo sabían perfectamente. Pero… pero ése no era el problema; lo serio es que era su enemigo. ¿Y si le hacía algo al menor? ¿Y si se aprovechaba de él y después lo abandonaba? Podría haberle ganado en un montón de ocasiones, mas si lastimaba de cualquier forma a su hermanito, despertaría al día siguiente con un hacha clavada en la garganta, o le haría tragar conejos vivos. Si a Portugal se le ocurría decirle al rubio sobre el tema, tendría que mandarle una advertencia: no querría desafiar al hermano mayor español. Satisfecho con esa idea y un poco más tranquilo, se acercó al menor y lo abrazó, intentando calmarlo. Paulo no tardó en corresponder, sintiendo cómo se debilitaba de alivio.

—Creía que estabas enamorado de mí —confesó Antonio avergonzado, pasados unos minutos de silencio. El otro cerró sus ojos.

—Lo estaba —respondió lentamente—. Pero no eras para mí.

—Lo siento —dijo el español, separándose de él y acariciándole la mejilla. Portugal se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no importa. Tú eres feliz con Lovino, y si tengo suerte, yo lo seré con Holanda. —Sonrió con sinceridad, mas España alzó una ceja.

—¿Entonces se lo dirás?

—¿Crees que sería mejor que no? —el luso le devolvió la mirada, con una pizca de duda. Su compañero negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No, no es eso. Sólo quería confirmar —contestó, pensando en que debía afilar su arma y robar algunos conejos al neerlandés.

Por si las dudas.

vVv

—Estás raro —comentó Polonia.

A su lado, el lituano sonrió nerviosamente, como de costumbre. Vincent hizo como si los ignorara, pero no pasó por alto las palabras del otro rubio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un tono de indiferencia. Feliks entrecerró un poco sus ojos jade, evaluándolo con atención.

—Como que pasas demasiado tiempo dentro de tu casa. —Holanda no respondió, mas sus hombros se tensaron y el polaco se dio cuenta. Estaba de espaldas al castaño y a él, pero el más bajo de los tres casi podía ver la expresión incómoda del mayor. "Jaque mate", pensó sonriendo triunfalmente, y cruzó una mirada con su mejor amigo y novio. Éste se encogió de hombros, intranquilo. Polonia desvió sus ojos y contuvo un bufido: él había aceptado espiar para Hungría y Bélgica y le había pedido a su pareja que lo acompañara, podría ayudarlo un poco, ¿verdad? Pero el lituano lo sorprendió.

—Hace varias semanas que no nos compras nada —explicó, sin lograr que la voz no le temblara levemente. Cuando sus ojos verde azulado se clavaron en él, el rubio menor supo que estaba buscando su aprobación. Le sonrió de lado para tranquilizarlo y le hizo un gesto de "ok". Había rematado su jaque mate. Volvió a escrutar al neerlandés, esperando una respuesta.

—Tuve algunos problemas para salir —ni los conejos se lo creían. El polaco resopló.

—Mentira. O sea, a menos que te hayas enamorado de una vez por todas de las compras _online_, te sucede algo —sabía con exactitud que Vincent odiaba a muerte el mercado virtual. Decía que era una farsa, una idea estadounidense menos práctica de lo que se creía. El holandés no contestó. Molesto y decidido a no dejarse vencer, Polonia se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y se cruzó de brazos. Lituania prefirió quedarse de pie.

—Sal de ahí, Polonia, te estoy viendo —dijo Holanda, intentando cambiar de tema, mientras le daba de comer a los conejitos. El rubio se acomodó el cabello.

—No —contestó despreocupadamente. Su novio lo miró con terror—. Además, o sea, ¿es que tienes ojos en la nuca o qué? —un pequeño chiste clásico para enfadarlo aún más. Feliks sabía que, cuando ciertas personas se enojaban, terminaban diciéndole la verdad para que dejara de molestarlos. Y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el neerlandés era una de esas personas.

—Sal de ahí.

—No. —Mantenerse firme y no dejarse intimidar. Ésa era la principal regla de Polonia, y vaya si funcionaba: ni a Rusia le tenía miedo. Vincent se humedeció los labios y volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—Por última vez, _sal de ahí_ —repitió, remarcando cada palabra con lentitud. El menor negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que no me digas qué pasa.

"Ya es demasiado." Holanda se dio la vuelta, hizo crujir los nudillos y se acercó al rubio, sin esforzarse por controlar su rabia. Nadie iba a atreverse a sentarse en _su_ sofá, en el mismo en el que había estado Paulo, sin que él diera su permiso. Y menos un amanerado polaco que encima lo desafiaba. ¿Y por qué debía meterse en sus asuntos? Ya era hora de que con un buen par de golpes…

Alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—¡No, Ho-Holanda, por favor! —se apresuró a intervenir Lituania, intentando hacerle entrar en razón, mientras se quedaba delante de su pareja, para protegerlo—. Sólo e-estamos preocupados p-por usted…

La actuación del lituano sorprendió a ambos rubios. Polonia sintió una oleada de alegría al instante, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban y sus mejillas se cubrían de un rosa intenso, y Holanda, por su parte, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y apartar sus planes de golpear al otro entrometido. Regresó con sus conejos, ya resignado a que Feliks continuara con su trasero apoyado en su sofá preferido.

—Gracias —susurró Feliks con una sonrisa, tomando con suavidad la mano del ex soviético. Éste se sobresaltó, pero se ruborizó y sonrió apenas como respuesta.

—Así que preocupados por mí —dijo el mayor, mientras atendía a sus mascotas distraídamente. Toris asintió rápidamente.

—S-sí, señor Ho-Holanda. Sí pudiésemos a-ayudar en algo…

—No pueden —replicó el holandés, con brusquedad—. Busquen otra cosa con qué entretenerse. Ya volveré a comerciar con ustedes.

No agregó nada más, así que al instante sus dos invitados se percataron de que se había despedido de ellos. Intercambiaron una mirada. Polonia decidió levantarse y dar su último golpe.

—Ah, o sea, como que casi olvido algo —comentó de repente, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para irse—. ¿Holanda?

—¿Qué?

—Portugal me dijo que te quiere~. —Y con esa sencilla frase, tomó de la mano a su novio y lo arrastró al exterior, dejando a un sorprendido y estático neerlandés frente a sus mascotas.

* * *

_No pude evitarlo, tenía que meter al polaco y a su novio en esto ;w; En fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar review en caso de dudas/opiniones! ;3_

_-sale volando en un unicornio lila con alas de colibrí-_


End file.
